coulda, shoulda, woulda, but didn't
by The.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: ichi had just transferred into a knew school cuz he beat a man into a pulp there he meets a blueberry man and his old albino friend, everyone thinks ichi is a cheerful man,but maybe he has some wounds,not only mentally but physically. grimmichi shiroichi
1. King

**a new story I decided to make, I hope it turns out a bit better then my other ones**

**please enjoy none the less :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sitting down in my classroom, I stared at a bird feeding its babies with

smashed worm throw up stuff that looks a bit worse then shit

its rather disturbing, but I cant keep my eyes off of it.

The reason you ask? well, what would you do if your a transfer

student with orange hair and everyone's attention is towards you?

sit down at your assigned desk and pretend something caught

your interest outside because the lecture is to boring to bare.

Anyone wondering why I transfered yet? pretty simple actually,

some asshole said I dyed my hair orange, which is infact natural, to get attention

so I beat the living fuck out of him. that'll keep his rather

yellow teethed thin lipped blabbering mouth shut for a while.

I smirked at the thought of him sitting on those white hospital beds,

covered in white bandages while white cloaked doctors, with most likly white hair, treated

his wounds and releaving his pain with white pills, eating off of white

trays and plates with white forks, knifes, and spoons.

I told him if he fucked with me all he'll see for a while is white,

which is, amussingly, the only color/shade he ditests.

If your wondering why I know that, he _always_ complained

about the color/shade white being to plain, and how he hates the color/shade.

losing interest in the blue bird, I lazily glanced at another

standing out blue, this time, it was a person.

I would assume he was in P.E since he was wearing, or at least what looked like,

gym clothes (white tank and black shorts).

his hair was blue, kinda standing up like he uses way to much jel,

but at the same time it looked more natural.

He was running tracks, I couldn't get a good look at his face but from

afar he looked attractive, and yes, there was a time where

I denied myself and was convinced I was straight, but now, I know im gay and I ain't to public about it.

Its not like im looking for anyone, or looked, but im still well aware of my interest.

Still gazing at the blue haired man running tracks, forgeting everyone

around me as the said man took his shirt off and whipped, for what I think, the sweat

from his face with his shirt.

Suddenly, much to my suprise, the bluenette looked up towards me with his blue eyes.

I was on the second floor so it wasn't hard to see that he was

looking straight at me and nothing beside me, all I could do was gaze back into his

ocean like eyes.

Out of no where, he smirked crookedly and had eyes that said 'cought-you-starin'

crap...I could feel the light flush to my face as I averted my eyes with a pout.

After a few seconds, I looked at the direction of the bluenette

to only see him smirk even more with a glint of interest in his eyes.

deciding in my head on whether to look away again or smirk

back, I smiled, I knew it wasn't a smirk and I got mad at myself for that

he frowned with...a shocked expression? and flushed? now hes looking away!

did I do something wrong?

I stared at him in confusion for a while until I turned my attention to the lecture

did I make an ugly face to him or something? maybe my smile is ugly?

I guess I should stop smilin- wait a fuckin minute! when did I care

what others thought of my appereance? never did and never will...right?

**30 mins skip**

After the lecture was over, I grabbed my schedual and

found out my next class was double period of P.E

strange school, the only time we had gym at our old school is only fifteen minutes once every week

Fallowing directions of some four eye'd guy with blue, almost black, hair, I ended

up in the gym locker room to see the bluenette and his

group of friends.

there was a guy with red hair thats shaped like a pinapple,

tattoos decourating parts if his face and was also topless

hot...

beside the pinapple was the bluenette, also topless,

then some perverted looking guy with pink hair, strange color of choice..

beside his pink hair and glasses, the pinkette was hot as well, but he had a shirt on

they were all sitting on the bench in the middle of the small room full of lockers.

the blue haired man noticed my arrival and smirked yet again,

good, I didn't gross him out or anything.

this time, I only gave him a glance and started

looking for locker number 69, what an odd number..

passing all the guys changing, I gave no notice to them,

my thoughts were all on locker 69

the closest to the blue berry guy, great.

arriving to locker 69, I could feel someones eyes on me, and I had an idea as to who it was

punching the numbers that was given to me, my locker was succesfully opened.

now it was time to change, and the eyes were still on me,

I could just feel it and it was nerve wracking

just then, I heard a familiar voice call out "king?" my eye twitched

son of a bitch...shiro...

turning quickly, I looked straight into golden eyes, I always loved those eyes though

he crookedly smirked "well whata ya no, neva' expected king ta b' 'ere"

he said almost mockingly, my eye twitched again at the word king.

"dont call me king shiro" was all I said as I turned back around

and shot my school back in my locker, digging out my gym clothes

I heard a silent chuckle come from my albino friend,

and for some reason, my thoughts traced to the guy I beat to a pulp

I wonder how he would reacting seeing shiro's white skin, white hair,

wearing a white suit, white shoes, white tie and getting out of a white car with white seats

"...pfffffft" I couldn't help but laugh

"what'er ya laughin' a' king?" shiro asked, walking right beside me at locker 68 and grabbed his lock

Looking at the said man again, he gazed at me as well

"...pfffffft" I could see the slight annoyance in his eyes as he glared/stared at me

he took off his black tank and put on a white shirt

"...pfffffft"

"don' laugh a' me n' king, 'member las' time' ya did?" he smirked as a flush came to my face

"shuddu-pffffffffffttt" I couldn't hold it in anymore as he took out white shoes

he slammed his hand on the locker right beside my head

"seems like ya didn' learn yer lesson las' time" his words dripped in amusement as he smirked at me

"sorry shiro! its just that...PFFFT" I could feel myself tear up when I looked down at his socks

he now slammed his other hand on the other side of my head

looking around, no one other then the bluenettes group were here,

his toothy grin was kind of scary in my oppinion

his white toothy grin

"pfffttahahahahahahahahahaha" I couldn't hold it in as I fell to the ground, eyes watering

I was laughing for a good minute holding my sides on the ground, shiro just stared

"my hahahahaha stomach hahahahahah hurts hahahahaha!"

I laughed for another minute until I calmed down

my eyes were teary and my face was flushed because I was laughing to much

looking up at shiro as I sat up after recovering, I spoke "sorry shiro"

he froze for five seconds, I tilted my head slightly in a questioning

manner "shiro?" his face went red as he grabbed my face with his palm

which of course shocked me

"wha-"

"dont make that face ever again!" he yelled out of no where,

"wait, what?" I asked again,

"just dont- wait! never mind!" he averted his eyes from me and let go of my face

I only stared at him for a second before standing back up

"just hurry up and change, were already

five minutes late" he said before sitting on the same bench the

blue berry's group was sitting on

putting on his shoes.

"okay, okay, i'll tell you the reason why I was laughing so hard later"

I said, turning towards the locker, taking my shirt off

as soon as the shirt was off I put it in my locker

"wait, wheres my white shirt?" I said searching around

I felt cold fingers trace lines on my back

"ichigo, where did ya ge' dat scar?" he asked rather seriously

turning my head, I looked at shiro, taking note to the fact that the blue haired man had left with his group,

also thanking that he wasn't there to see my scars

I completely forgot about them.

"which one?" I asked, trying to look at my back

"da one dat says carrot"

"well for one, its not a scar yet, its still stitches, its also still open, so becareful

and two, if it were a scar already it would be multiple scars not just one"

"jus' answer da damn question ichigo" he said rather angrilly, I was only playing around, and he knows it

"come on shiro," I said putting on my shirt and switching pants "were going to be late for class"

with that said, I walked out of the locker room and into the gym to see everyone already running,

so I decided to start running as well, I got into a good pace, and my mind was completely blank

until someone came up to me

"hey" knocked me out of my daze as I snapped myself into reality real quck to see the blue haired

man jogging beside me,

gazing in surprise for a minute with wide eyes, then I looked away and my face blushed just a

bit "hey" was all I said

"the name is grimmjow, and yours?" he said rather loudly

"ichigo, dont be a smartass and call me straberry"

I replied back to the man now known as grimmjow

"fine, imma name ya ichi" he said with a crooked smirk, I gazed at him, then continued "fine

i'll call you grimmy" I said with a half way smirk,

well, we all have to start off some where,...right?

he started running ahead of me, then looked back with a smirk

so I ran ahead of him

and then it started, our races began

**time skip**

"your *pant* pretty good *pant*" grimmjow panted pout

"your not *pant* bad your *pant* self" I complimanted him as well,

usually when I compliment people, its only to be nice, but he almost whipped my ass,

so I actually meant it

he pulled up the bottom of his shirt to whipe the sweat off of his face

I couldn't help but stare at his toned chest

what a sight,

**shiro's point of view**

my teeth gritted as I watched king and that blue berry'd bitch run each other out,

I wouldn't have been mad if I hand't seen king laughing with

a smile that I want only meant for me.

I still dont know why im so angry at the blue haired man, I dont have anything against him

or anything like that, but whenever he's around king or even just watching him

I get pissed.

watching as they both tire themselfs out, king panted heavily,

sweat drooping down his cheek, a blush lightly covering his face

oh that face of his, he doesn't understand how **h.o.t **he looks everytime

I can just picture him arching his back, moaning my name asking...no, begging for more

wait, putting my perverted thoughts aside as king started walking towards me,

his scrawny taned hairless legs were bringing his fairly well built body and

his amazingly beautiful face over here.

his looks are just a bonus though, ive enjoyed kings personality since the begining

he would have never thought of a guy like me thinking about a guy like him in that way,

I know his thoughts, he thinks im only after his body, which is amazingly wrong,

but I cant deny the fact that I want to fuck him sensless into the matress

It was kind of like love at first sight, even though we haven't seen each other in

three years, he was the only person on my mind, I longed for him

I crave him, I want him, no...I _need _him, but I dont think king could ever

feel the same way about me

I have a feeling that my kin- no, he's not mine to claim, he could be with

anyone in the world as long as his happy, I dont care.

but as I was saying, I have a feeling king is interested in the blue berry fuck head

I can only hope that he could give king a better life then I ever could

now I know what your thinking, badass shirosaki feeling this way? how! he's the type to just take what he wants!

...right?

no, even I only want the love of my life's happiness

I mean sure, I looked at someone else because they were hot, but I never thought of

doing things to anyone other then king...

that carrot top is driving me insane, I don't know what I would do without him

that very thought of him dying makes me wanna cry.

just then, the said man walked up to me with a grin

I stared at him for a second, he laughed "I got my ass whipped by a blue berry!"

his tender voice pearced right through me

I smiled, not a smirk, not a grin, I know for a fact that was a smile

his eyes went wide, and I frowned

**ichigo's point of view**

he gave me a smile, such a kind and loving smile, a fond smile

like he wants to protevct me or something

he was so handsome, his smile was crazly gorgeous

I could feel my eyes widened as he frowned

"king? w'ats wrong?" he asked me confusingly

I averted my eyes, blushing madly using my hand to cover my mouth

"king?" shiro said in a questioning matter

"y-you should smile more" was all I said as I walked away, trying to hide my face

when I glanced back quickly, I could see shiro's eyes wide and his face had a tint of pink

which made me blush even more as I ran towards the basket ball net

just then everything when hazzy as sudden yell rang through my ears

"WATCH OUT ICHIGO!" was all that was said as something slammed into by back

causing me to screetch in pain

the funny thing is, it was right on my stitches as I felt fluid seep from my stitch

crap, it opened up

just then, something held my shoulders shaking me

my vision went hazzy and my ears rang with the silent word 'pain'

it went on for a few seconds until my vision and hearing came back

it was shiro yelling at me to get up

when I finally came to completely, I started coughing

"king, are you okay?" shiro asked helping me to sit up

everyone was surrounding us as I layed on the ground, only now understanding everything

I heard a scream, whoever it was, that person should stop because, most likly the gender of a female,

she would have killed my ears if they werent already dead

Im pretty sure she screamed the word 'blood'

now that I think about it, I could feel the wetness on my back

**"k-king, your covered in blood!"**

**-.-**

**haha hope ya enjoyed**


	2. Like the back of my hand

HELLO EVERYONE! I FINALLY POSTED A CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME MOTIVATION!

ANWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

ICHIGO POV

It was instant reaction to say the least, my brain did the pausing as my body did the moving. I ran. I covered myself as much as possible, my first god damn day of school and this is how it ends up? What was I going to say? How was I suppose to explain what happened, theres nothing I could say, no way to squeeze out of this one.

Wait, I needed to calm down, I could just say I got stitches there and I needed to go clean it up ASAP. They can't force me to take my shirt off, I'm gonna be alright, just gotta calm down.

Just as I was about to cut a corner, I felt myself getting dizzy. "Fuck" I felt a hand on my left shoulder as I regained my balance and instantly shot my head to see who it was. "King.." the tone came out somewhat hesitantly as he stood in front of me, a worried expression displayed on the albinos face.

My heart felt nice from seeing that, not that I want him to worry, but to see that he actually does feels good.

"Im starting to get dizzy" I reluctantly said in response, he already knew it was on my back, so it shouldn't be that much of a difference. "We Gots ta ge' ya ta the hospital" Shiro somewhat demanded as he pointed a finger at me.

"I can't"

"Thersa load of blood comin out"

"I don't have the money or the time to deal with questions"

"I got money fer both thos things"

I paused, looking into those golden rough eyes with confusion "I can't tell who you are Shirosaki" I said unconsciously. His facial expression slightly sorrowed as he spoke "What do you mean?".

"I don't know, I didn't think your were this nice" My voice slowly mumbled off by the end of my sentence as my eyes averted, trying to fight down the overwhelming blush with no success.

Thins went silent as I felt kinda stupid, did I say something retarded? Fucking wait, I gotta stop giving a shit, why do these people get under my fucking skin like that, rather HOW do they.

"Come on, lets go somewhere to get you fixed up" the older male abruptly spoke, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the outside of the school. "Where are we going?" I asked with a tad bit of fear. "Don't worry I got this" was the only response he gave, no matter how many times I demanded an answer.

eventually, we made it to an under grown store.

"Come on".

TIME SKIP

"I mean I'm just asking, why do you know an under ground doctor? What have you been up to?"

"Why do I gotta always b' up ta sumthin?" Shirosaki slightly shouted back in response.

"Because trouble follows you and you follow it! come on Shiro you can't fool me"

"So what, now ya no me?"

"Like the back of my hand!"

The albinos noes scrunched up as he walked slightly ahead of me. I ran in front of him so he would stop, and spoke "So what now I don't know you?".

"Do ya no that I wanna date yer ass?"

I paused dead in my tracks, allowing my albino friend to walk by me. What? I watched him until he was out of sight, he wants to date me? I wasn't expecting that at fucking all, I knew he wanted to fuck me, but date me? Or does he just want to fuck me and is trying to find any means to do so, but shirosaki wouldn't fuck with my emotions like that, would he? I mean he does tease me like a fuck, I'm so confused.

The wave of pain in my back shot once more, fucking pricks. Why would someone want to inflict this type of pain on another? Its not like the people who did this had any personal reasonings, they just hated my fucking face, they hated my hair, they hated my voice, and for what? I don't fucking know, but when I find that fucker Kenpachi I'm going to fuck him up.

"Uhg" I sighed out, there was too many thoughts going through my head right now, Kenpachi, the school thing, and now what the fuck am I going to do about Shirosaki? Rather, what do I feel? How am I going to react when I see him?

I need to calm my nerves.

TIME SKIP

My fingertips touched my cheeks as I took a drag of the cigarette, now, I don't usually smoke, but when it comes to situations like this, I can't help but have at least one.

School should be over by now, it was my first fucking day too.

Just like magic, as soon as school popped up in my brain a blue haired male invaded my vision. "Didn't know you smoked cigarettes".

His voice invaded my ears like ecstasy, it was low, heavy and rough, maybe even more rough then that overly intensive gaze he had shooting down at me, for the man before me was much taller.

The one thing I wish I could've ignored was his built frame through the black shirt the blue haired dude was wearing.

"uhmm" I was at a lost for words, my mouth rambled off saying absolutely nothing as my brain couldn't process the stronger male before me.

His jawline looked so firm, his gesture and positions were hard not to notice, I was so entirely attracted to the man I couldn't help but look. "Cat caught your tongue?" his lips turned into a seductive smirk. My heart skipped a beat as an overwhelming blush warmed up my face.

Get your shit together Ichigo. "I don't smoke cigarettes" I said, tossing it on the side and giving my own little smirk "I don't know where you got that idea from"

He gave me a wild smirk, looking me in the eyes. "Hmmm"

HELLO EVERYONE! I FINALLY POSTED A CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME MOTIVATION!

ANWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY


End file.
